Demigod Truth or Dare
by purplegiraffe17
Summary: When demigods play truth or dare, who knows what will happen? This takes place during when Percy was gone and Camp HalfBlood is building the Argo 2
1. Chapter 1

The campfire glowed wildly with rapidly changing colors. Annabeth sat on a log with Jason and Rachel as they, along with the other campers, Chiron, and Dionysus were crowded around the campfire. Silence shrouded the whole camp as everyone just stared at the fire changing from red to green until Drew lifted the veil.

"So does anyone else feel awkward?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked.

Murmurs of agreement erupted from the campers.

"I suggest a game of Truth or Dare to lighten up the mood." Drew announced.

Dionysus clapped his hands together and stood up excitedly, "Oh, this is my favorite party game! It's even more fun when everyone's drunk!"

"Oh gods, I hate this game." Jason whispered loud enough for Annabeth and Rachel to hear.

"I know, someone always gets hurts, physically and emotionally." Rachel added.

"I'll go first since I thought of the idea." Drew exclaimed. "This one's for Annabeth."

Annabeth gulped, Drew was known for her crazy truths and dares.

"Truth or Dare?"

Annabeth weighed her options.

"Truth." Drew's dare might include make up and if Annabeth had to choose between fighting a Titan and applying makeup, Annabeth would fight a Titan any day.

"What's the most romantic thing Percy's ever done for you?" Drew blurted.

Annabeth felt her stomach flip-flop when she heard Percy's name. She missed him so much. As much as she wanted to punch Drew in the face for asking about Percy, she decided to answer. Come to think of it, Percy never actually did something romantic for her. But Annabeth liked it that way, she liked their relationship just the way it was, it would be kind of weird if Percy even knew what the word "romantic" even meant with his brain full of seaweed.

"It doesn't matter if he's done anything romantic for me or not. Every minute I spend together with him is romantic, whether we're in the sword arena or just hanging out on a canoe, it's special because I like Percy for him, not how many romantic gestures he's done for me."

Cheers exploded from the Aphrodite kids and soon everyone joined in.

"That was cute; Annabeth, but he seriously never did anything romantic for you?"

"He literally held up the sky for me, he risked his life trying to find me and save my life, many times, I wouldn't even be a live right now if it weren't for him."

Drew nodded and admitted defeat, "Your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth looked around, "Piper, truth or dare?"

Piper looked down. She hated this game, especially playing it with the other Aphrodite kids but at least Annabeth was asking the question.

"Dare." Piper felt risky.

"I dare you to go ahead and make a move on Jason already." Annabeth declared slyly.

Piper almost fell off the log she was sitting on. She felt her cheeks burn up as Lacy nudged her,

"Go on!"

Piper saw Drew behind her displaying a look of pure jealousy. For the past month, Jason and Piper have been spending more time than ever together while helping Leo on building the Argo II. They had a lot of fun together but to tell the truth, Piper sort of missed her "imaginary relationship" with Jason. _Stupid mist, _Piper thought.

Campers started chanting "Piper!" as Piper saw Jason sitting a few feet away from her and even though it was dark, she could tell Jason was blushing crazily and Piper saw electric sparks dancing across his back. _Well, it was a dare, _Piper thought as she got up and walked up to Jason.

Annabeth smiled, "Hey, better now than never."

Piper tensed up as she saw Jason with his flawless complexion and beautiful blonde hair.

"Will you….er… go out with me?" Piper stuttered.

"I…." Jason trailed off.

He still remembered Reyna. She knew he had a relationship, he knew it was more than just friends. But he also likes Piper, more than a friend. Jason felt so confused, thinking about an old life Hera had stolen from him, and trying to form a new life that Jason felt was wrong. Jason forced himself to make eye contact with Piper. He could see her face reflected off of the now glowing purple fire. She was beautiful, truly beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Jason blurted unconsciously. _Oh shoot, what did I just do?_

Everyone clapped wildly, even Chiron managed a smile. Then the word, "Kiss!" erupted in chants from the demigods. Jason gulped. Piper stared in to his electric blue eyes as he got lost in hers, he still couldn't figure out their color. And they leaned in, it was amazing. Piper felt complete, like this missing puzzle piece she had was found and placed.

Jason enjoyed it. But he still couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, he felt like they weren't supposed to be together. An invisible aura was pulling him from her. His thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth.

"Okay, guys, break apart already!"

Piper laughed as they stopped kissing, "My turn, now?"

"Okay, ask anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry about the LONG wait till the next chapter. I've been extremely busy with school and it's finally almost summer. Thanks for all the support and give me ideas on the next chapter! (:**

Piper looked around uneasily. So many people she could ask. So many people she could embarrass. But as of right now she felt so amazing. Their kiss was absolutely amazing. She decided to ask Leo who was busy fidgeting with a few screws on the Hephaestus logs.

"Leo! Truth or dare?"

Leo looked up. _Me? _He cursed under his breath.

"Dare," everyone could use a little excitement in his or her lives. (As if his wasn't exciting enough)

"Okay," Piper declared full of confidence. After spending longer time than healthy with one of the world's most annoying guys in the world, she knew him pretty well that he would choose dare. "I dare you go up and hug any of these ladies in the crowd. Or if you want, a guy could work too. But, you must suffer the consequences."

Leo laughed. _Sure, whatever._ He glanced over at the Aphrodite cabin, which is probably anyone's first reflex. Leo walked up to Drew and hugged her.

"Oh my gods of Olympus get off me!" Drew screamed and slapped Leo on the face.

Leo knew she would do that but he never thought a girl like Drew could hit so hard.

"Don't worry Leo, someday, I know one girl out there likes your… well, your humor?" Piper exclaimed as she felt Jason's hand tightly around hers and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt like the happiest girl on earth right now.  
>"Well that was demeaning to me." Leo stuttered and sat back down.<p>

"My turn!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Finally new chapter posted! Haven't had a lot of time. Since Mark of Athena has came out, I'm continuing this Truth or Dare after the book so if you haven't read MoA yet, **_**Spoiler Alert!**_** Oh and I want to include the usual disclaimer these characters don't belong to me stuff. Enjoy! :D**

"Gods, that's it. I _cannot _just stand here and watch you guys mope around. Percy left us a mission, and we're not going to let him fight his but off in Tartarus while we just don nothing feel sorry for ourselves," Leo announces as he polishes his Archimedes sphere.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Frank replies with the usual contempt in his voice.

"Well, as much as I hate the game, I hear normal teenagers these days are entertained by a particular game called Truth or Dare."

"What's that?" Hazel asks innocently.

"_No,"_ Jason and Piper simultaneously declare.

"_Yes_, remember how well it worked out back at camp? You guys wouldn't have been together if not for it," Leo says, it was actually a little weird convincing others to play a game he himself despised, but anything would work if it could help take their minds off everything.

Jason and Piper seemed to think about it and their facial expressions after expressed their defeat.

"Someone care to explain what we're talking about?" Hazel asks in irritation.

Nico finally talks after his long silence that had been going on since Percy and Annabeth's departure, "Basically, people make fools of themselves when one asks someone to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, you must answer a question with complete truth, if you pick dare, well, you'll have to do whatever someone tells you to do."

"I think I've played a version of that before," Hazel says thoughtfully.

"Perfect, I'll start," Leo says, a gleam in his eyes. He never got a chance to have his turn the last time they played at camp. They had been interrupted by Buford who reported a spontaneous combustion of Bunker 9. He eyes his victim, "Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Hazel says, her statement more of a question.

"I dare you to hug any one of the guys in this room."

Hazel's face looked scandalous.

"I'm always available," Leo winks at her. He never truly understood his feelings for her, were they platonic? Were they romantic? Or was he really just the seventh wheel like Nemesis said?

Hazel's mind buzzes. Her first thought is obviously to hug Frank. True, they had drifted apart during this quest, but they technically were boyfriend and girlfriend, since they never really "broke up." Or she could just hug Nico, her brother, but he looked so bony and fragile at that moment, deep hollows under his eyes, that she was scared of crushing him. And then there was Leo. Witty, annoying, egotistical Leo. Did Hazel really like him, or is it just because of his resemblance to Sammy?

Subconsciously, Hazel moves toward Jason. He was the one boy in the room that she could hug without arousing any worry. Their relationship was purely platonic, _right?_ But Hazel couldn't be so sure about anything at this point, her love life was a mess. She hoped Piper would understand and not slap her for hugging her boyfriend.

As Hazel embraces Jason, lightly, she could feel Frank's hurt permeating through the room. But she hoped it was better than if she hugged Leo. After just playing it once, she already hated this game. When she finished, she immediately turned to Piper and was glad to see her understanding expression. Jason looked indifferent, as boys do, often completely oblivious and ignorant to girls' complicated feelings.

"Done."

For once, Leo was speechless. He did not know what to say, and what her hug meant. Did she hate both Frank and Leo? He understands her not hugging Nico, the poor guy looks only fifty pounds, but why not hug _him_? And most importantly, why not Frank? Leo looks at Frank through the corner of his eye and he knew he wasn't the only confused one.

"Okay then," Leo finally says, breaking the silence, "Hazel, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare?"


End file.
